


We're Really Doing This.

by dontaskstupidquestions



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskstupidquestions/pseuds/dontaskstupidquestions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Really Doing This.

"Dean, could you please hurry up?" Cas asked in an ever so slightly rush voice. "Would you just give me a damn minute, Cas?" Dean replied as he walked down the stair, fumbling with his tie. Cas saw his frustration and walked over to his husband. "I don't see why we have to wear these monkey suits.." Dean angrily mumbled. Cas huffed slightly and looked up at Dean. "Dean, we are adopting a child, we have to look presentable. " he replied as he finished with Dean's tie and smoothed his hands over his shoulders. Dean just stared in wonderment at Cas. "We're actually doing this aren't we? We're getting a kid." Dean said. Cas chuckled slightly. "Yes Dean. We doing this.". They just stood there for a few seconds gazing at each other. All of the sudden, Dean burst out laughing. "We're getting a kid.". "We're getting a kid" Cas said with a huge grin on his face. Cas leaned up and pecked Dean's lips. "Come on darling, or we're going to be late.".


End file.
